


Yet so far

by Moiself



Series: The Adventures of Brat & Sparkles [7]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Brat and Sparkles, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Jeribrose, M/M, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiself/pseuds/Moiself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Technology can only bring you so close to the one you love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet so far

Dean idly chewed on his thumbnail and glanced round the small green room he sat in as he waited for the screen to come to life. He counted out the time difference in his head. Five in Reno, so that should be two in the morning in Paris. Chris should be well back on the bus by now. He said that no one was keen on the idea of hanging around too long after they had come off stage. Once the gear was packed it would be all aboard and on the road to Luxembourg. 

Just as he was about to give up, the face he was missing so very badly came into view. From the looks of it, Chris was in his bunk, taking advantage of what little privacy he could, his voice quiet when he spoke. 

“Hey Brat. Happy anniversary baby.”

“Happy anniversary Sparkles.”

The two men did nothing but gaze at each other for a moment, thousands of miles rendered inconsequential by the marvel of modern technology. Dean was the first to break the silence. 

“Good show?”

“Yeah. Bigger crowd than I thought we’d get to be honest and no criers at the meet and greet. Glad we went ahead with it. Would have felt like we were letting the people down if we hadn't…”

“...and I'm glad you're all safe. I hate that we're apart right now.”

“I know baby, me too, but only for a few more weeks and then I'll be home and we can celebrate.”

“Who knew this time one year ago we'd end up married? Wait...it's tomorrow for you already...fuck…I should have called you earlier...I missed it. I missed speaking to my husband on our first anniversary.”

He slapped his palm against his forehead, pissed at his lack of thought. 

“Dean. Dean! Hush baby, we got married in Nevada. The time counts where you are. This counts. It totally counts.”

Chris gifted Dean with the smile he saved only for him, beaming brighter when his beloved Brat’s face was no longer filled with disappointment at himself. 

“Got a surprise for you baby. I've rearranged my flights, can't wait until you’re done with tv. I'm heading out to catch you on the road.”

Dean's face lit up. He leaned a little closer to the screen. 

“For real babe?”

“For real. I'm going straight to South Carolina, come to you at the hotel in Florence…”

As Dean looked on Chris’s head tipped to the side as he peeked around the little privacy curtain that screened his bunk from the rest of the bus. Satisfied that the rest of the band were out of earshot at the front he turned his attention back his Brat, a wicked twinkle in his eye. 

“...you know you'll be there first, fast asleep. I'll let myself into the room...creep into the bathroom to shower off the journey. Then I'm gonna peel back the cover and slip into bed behind you. You'll stir when you feel the mattress move and you'll snuggle in close..”

“Snuggles? Reunited after being apart on our anniversary and I'm getting snug…” 

Chris carried on, cutting off Dean's faux outrage mid flow. 

“You'll snuggle in close...really close. Close enough for me to whisper in your ear how much I love you and how much I miss you and how much I need to be inside you.” 

Dean's lips parted slightly, a faint flush of arousal colouring his cheeks. 

“You'll wake to my kisses on your neck and jaw and my hand on your beautiful cock. Stroking you just the way I know you like.”

Chris watched his husband shift a little in his chair, his words clearly having the desired effect. 

“You'll feel my lips on yours heavy with all these kisses I've been saving up. I've missed kissing you so much baby. So much.”

It was Chris's turn to squirm as his Brat’s tongue flickered out, licking those precious lips, trying to taste the promised kisses. He slipped a hand under the waistband of the sweatpants he wore and gave his stiffening cock a squeeze before continuing. 

“Then once you've been well and truly kissed, I'm going to take my finger and lube it up and then I'm going to coax that tight little hole of yours to let me in. You're gonna be so tight, but I'm gonna take my time and open you up properly. Nice and slow. Just the one at first into your hot ass. Then another. I'm gonna touch that place that makes you see stars baby. Stroke it and pet it. Add another. Work you wide open, slick you up, get you ready for my cock. Maybe I'll take your cock in my mouth when I'm doing this. Would you like that? Me sucking you while my fingers are inside you?”

“Fuck...Sparkles…”

“Will you take a fourth or will you be too greedy for my dick? Maybe I'll be too greedy for your ass. I've missed it so much baby. I don't think I'll be able to wait a minute longer than I have to. I'll take those gorgeous long legs of yours and lift them up to my shoulders. That's a view I can't wait for. You spilled out under me. Beautiful. And then you'll feel me. You'll feel my cock at your hole, feel me pushing in and you'll take it all until you’ve taken all of me.”

The face on the screen was a heavy lidded picture of lust and though the table he was sitting at cut off his view, the line of Dean's arm gave Chris a pretty good idea that he was palming his cock through his jeans. 

“I'll give it to you however you want Brat. You want it slow, we’ll go slow. You want it hard and fast, we’ll go hard and fast. I want to make you fall apart on my cock and in my hand. And I'm gonna, because you are stunning when you're lying there covered in your own cum, fucked out and boneless…”

A sharp knock on the door and a business like voice interrupted the moment.

“Fifteen minutes until photos Mr Ambrose. Is there anything you need?”

Dean shook his head to clear the fog and called back. 

“I'm good thanks!”

He waited until he heard the footsteps heading off down the corridor before turning back to the screen. 

“Fuck’s sake Sparkles! Look what you've done to me. I'm rock hard here and I gotta go meet my adoring fans for a photo session in a bit. Standing up! Oh my god. I can see it now. All over Twitter and Instagram. Hashtag Amboner!”

There was no real heat in his words and Chris couldn't help but laugh a little at his predicament. 

“Oh my beautiful Brat. I guess you better go find a quiet bathroom and take care of that, hadn't you?”

“I don't think I have much choice…”

Dean scrubbed his hands across his face and muttered under his breath.

“...Amboner. Last thing I need.”

He stood up and rearranged himself so as to not be quite so obvious before reaching for his phone, lifting it from the table it had been propped up on. Chris yawned, the lateness of the hour suddenly catching up with him and the sight of Dean’s bulging jeans reminding him he had a hardon of his own to deal with. 

“Hope there aren't too many creeps today baby. I’ll give you a call in the morning my time, it should be before bed for you. Goodni…”

“Whoa whoa whoa Sparkles. Where do you think you're going?”

Dean interrupted before Chris had a chance to end the call. 

“Well I was gonna go. Let you deal with your Amboner.”

A familiar shit eating grin shone back at him, Dean's blue eyes sparkling, his voice laden with lust. 

“Nuh-uh Sparkles. Taking you with me babe. You get to watch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://sortofgetit.tumblr.com/) \- always happy to chat Jeribrose :)


End file.
